Matt's Resource Wiki
Welcome to Matt Eastwood's knowledgebase for establishing your brand, creating an online presence '''and performing effective '''marketing. You'll find notes and references compiled from my personal experience, seminars, literature and several excellent weblogs. = This Wiki's Contents = Whenever available, the following pages start with links to helpful tools, literature and other resources worth having, then continue with my notes. Brand Basics The Brand Basics section features tools, advice and methods to help you establish yourself and your business in real life, laying the groundwork for a successful, effective online presence. * Going Independent: Basic tools, strategies, principles for a business and/or freelance life. Motivation and productivity advice. Includes planning, goal-setting. * Branding: Defining your personal and professional identity, reputation, positioning yourself. Personal branding (personality). Elevator pitch, slogan/tagline. * Getting Gigs: Mostly for writers: find & hook prospects, write query and pitch letters. Which services 'to offer. Relationships * 'Interpersonal: Real-life interaction, communication. Networking. Building trust '''and '''familiarity with prospects, clients, partners, contacts. * Community: Establishing and managing your community and business audience. Online Presence The Online Presence section focuses on building your web presence: it covers designing your website and blog and creating attractive, compelling content that helps you build authority and a great reputation in your field. Website * Setup & Design: Installation, design, layout of a good website. Best practices, incl. colors, fonts, layout, interface. * Development: Coding and web development: best practices, resources. HTML, CSS, WordPress, plugins, quality/integrity testing tools and more. * [[Web Site Content|'Content']]: How to create, style '''and '''present '''content that '''captivates '''and '''converts '''visitors. '''Privacy (GDPR/DSGVO). * Blog: Purpose, creation '''and '''maintenance '''of a blog. Also covered: '''philosophy '''and '''guest blogging. Web Content * Writing: Copywriting, ghostwriting, blogging, storytelling, newsletters. Covers types of articles, formatting, structuring and more. * [[Anatomy of an Article|'Anatomy of an Article']]: How to write an article. Includes headline & subheadings, intro, transitions, body, closing. * Photography: Technical and business advice. DSLR intro, portrait photography. Other genres. Promotion. Using Images & Visuals One of the strongest and most consistent message across all business blogs I frequent is that visuals (including images, video, graphics, ...) are of paramount importance in your marketing. * Resources, Advice:' '''About '''images, infographics', slides, graphs, quotes '''etc. Tools and resources for '''free images, editing '''and '''creation. * [[Visuals and Social Media|'On Social Media']]: Creating and using visuals as promotional tools to engage your audience and sell on social media. Marketing and SEO The Marketing section covers strategies to define, establish and promote your brand and product online in an attractive, persuasive and sustainable manner. Including sales advice, search engine optimization (SEO) and social media promotion. * Marketing: From product design '''and '''building intrigue to (content) promotion, business cards and beyond. * [[Content Marketing|'Content Marketing']]: Exploring this crucial element of marketing, its implementation, current state and strategies '''for the future. '''Content promotion. * [[Selling|'Selling']]: Revenue models. Planning and implementing an actual sales process: online and in real life. SEO * SEO: Best practices for on-page and external SEO, marketing and PR strategies to boost search engine rankings, e.g. backlinking, keyword research, online business listings. * Google: SEO using Google services, like My Business, Maps, Search Console. Social Media * Social Media: Advice for marketing and branding on social media, and community engagement. * [[Social Networks|'Social Networks']]: Information and advice specific to social networks, including Facebook, Twitter, Google+, LinkedIn & more. Sources, Credits and Links I started this resource archive on Google Drive for my own education in late 2013. When my documents became too bloated, I looked for a location to migrate to. I quickly realized this is the kind of information I should share with the public - why not let everybody benefit from it? I learned a significant amount of this wiki's content from the following excellent online resources: *Brian Clark and his team at Copyblogger *Michael Stelzner's Social Media Examiner *Dan Schwabel and his team at the Personal Branding blog *Pat Flynn's Smart Passive Income * Entrepreneur Chris Brogan *Carol Tice's Make a Living Writing *Pam Wilson's BIG Brand System *The wonderful people at Digital Photography School * Jon Morrow and his team at Boost Blog Traffic * Author and web designer Paul Jarvis * Vitaly Friedman and Sven Lennartz's Smashing Magazine for web designers * Paul Andrew's Speckyboy Design Magazine * Manoela Ilic's Codrops web design/development blog *Lifestyle blogger Mark Manson Additional credit goes to: * My business consultant Simone Hoa from Passion2Success * My past colleagues at the Frankfurter Neue Presse newspaper, especially the Taunus Zeitung division * All the friends and supporters that have helped me grow and develop my skills. * My personal experience in the fields of journalism, photography, writing, theatre '''and the '''corporate world. Latest activity __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Intro